Antares Regional Coalition
The Antares Regional Coalition (ARC) is an Orion-based commerce, military, and civil coalition. Founded in 2411 by the Avdriam Conglomerate, Khiondreznan Kingdom, and the Orion Federation, the ARC is currently (as of 2412) the major coalition/alliance in the galactic-South Milky Way Galaxy. It has a joint leadership council consisting of members and leaders from each member state, as well as observer states with partial participation in monthly meetings. Leadership Councils Each council consists of head members and other less-prominent committee members. The leaders and potentially other major council members meet each month in either the Earth or Glaskolv ARC headquarters to discuss up-to-date issues and find resolutions among conflicts. Each council member, especially leaders, are given responsibility to govern global policy and are expected to know the current state of affairs within their own nation. Typically, the ARC leader members are the only ones that actively discuss, while the other local committees work 'behind-the-scenes' to resolve other issues. Additionally, ARC leadership members will also hold major positions within their own governments (Such as Karan Ganesh, Orion Federations' commander-in-chief and ARC security council leader.) Secretary-General Committee While not necessarily a council in itself, the secretary-general committee is one of the most vital, consisting of primary arbitrators for the ARC meetings. Every member always attends the monthly conferences and acts as a 'leadership' representative for their country. There is typically only one member per ARC member nation, and they also typically hold a high position within their own government. Security Council The Security Council governs the ARC's military policy and actions through coordinating joint military procedure, such as attacks or training. The primary members are often high-ranking generals or admirals within their nation. Other members may include local security officials or fleet marshals. This is the most extensive council of the coalition, as it as of the IR insurgency crisis, defense and military matters are the first priority of the coalition. Economic Council The Economic Council regulates and officiates the ARC's economic endeavors, such as transport, importation and exportation, and generally anything to do with international economics. They work with either private companies or public transport authorities to provide the most efficient economic procedure possible between the ARC's members. They also coordinate with the foreign council's advisors on foreign economic matters. Foreign Council The Foreign Council determines non-military foreign proceedings for ARC as a whole - for example, diplomatic missions or arbitration. Their membership often discusses and acts on privately determined deals away from meetings, corresponding to work on foreign issues. They also often commission diplomats for work in foreign fields and can also request peacekeeping operations with the approval of the humanitarian council. Humanitarian CouncilCategory:South-Galactic LoreCategory:Factions The Humanitarian Council is the ethics determination board of the coalition. They often find their work with the security and foreign councils to work out ethical and 'politically correct' proceedings. They may often be overlooked in dire situations, but for the most part they initiate peacekeeping operations and foreign diplomacy operations. They do do not assume a primary role within the ARC council as often humanitarian matters are overlooked for "more important" issues. Civil Council The Civil Council is the primary domestic matters board of the coalition. They do not often work with the other boards for the simple matter that most other boards are focused outwards while the civil council is focused inwards. The civil council will often try to resolve domestic crises and implement policies to facilitate mutually beneficial procedure among the coalition members. They also coordinate social services such as mutual welfare programs or transportation infrastructure construction. Academic/Scientific Council The most-recently created council, the Academic and Scientific Council (A/SC), is a council that coordinates with universities and other public institutions to operate in the mutual benefit of ARC technology. They will also often coordinate technology and preparations for foreign ARC missions or military operations. Military academics is also a major focus of the A/SC. Observer Council The Observer Council, while not a primary council within the coalition, contains all observer representatives and arbitrators. This is mainly for a commonality so they get their own table in the meeting rooms. Observers do not often actively participate in ARC military or civil procedure, but it is often a transitory state to executive membership, as occurred with the Kerberos Federation.